Talk:Shinsuke Satoru
Dude This is illogical, even for a rinnegan users...... Him having tailed beast level chakra as a genin is overpowered and not possible, he wouldnt have control over the rinnegan that young not even my rinnegan users did that and he became a tailed beast host to make up for his inability to use it fully and even as an adult he doesnt have full control. Please revise this, as it stands its against the rules in terms of content and the Manual of Style and other policies. Having the rinnegan doesnt make you this god-like ninja, It just means your able to have the potential to have the power of the sage of six paths but its not guaranteed at birth.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 12:58, March 29, 2011 (UTC) He's a Jonin and changed his age to 24, and put his chakra levels down. Shabih 14:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :I also think that Sage Mode is alittle too much because as With the rinnegan you have power to surpass sage mode.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 15:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : :I'm going to try to get rid of some of his power but still try to keep Sage Mode and Rinnegan. If I can't find a way i'll remove Sage Mode.Shabih 15:12, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Anyways... It says here:http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Fanon_Wiki:Godmodding_Policy, that if you aren't roleplaying with others, then its okay to have an overpowered character, and i'm not roleplaying with others with this character, its for the fanon thing i'm making.Shabih 15:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :That may be the case but you still have to follow the manual of style which your article does not as having an overpowered character doesnt mean godlike at a young age, or giving them power on top of power which is what most see as a noob mistake. I know you arent a new user to the wikia, but please follow our policies as well as The Naruto Fanon Commandments.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 15:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : :What's the manual of style? Can you give me a link so I can check what it is and fix my page accordingly. My page does follow the commandments though. Thanks...Shabih 18:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : :Edit: Just checked the manual of style, and I don't see anything i've done so wrong that it'll have to be deleted...Shabih 18:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::The Manual deals with content and how its organized, your article isnt formated properly.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 21:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Jesus Christ... I'm going to split my issues with this article into bullet points, so please follow along. * He has neither Uchiha or Senju blood, so how in the world does he possess Izanagi? And don't tell me because of his Rinnegan, he has every power Rikudō Sennin possessed. You forget that the Six Paths Sage's blood was what formed both the Uchiha and Senju clan, and since this character is neither, he can't have Izanagi. * Since I don't see a history section, I'm gonna go with my gut when I say that you basically gave him both Rinnegan and Sage Mode just for the fun of it. While we may not have a legit rule, I must note that you will be severely looked down on by the administration, and when the time comes that you do break a rule, admins will not be lenient on you, as we may be on particular people. Call it favoritism if you wish, but that's the way it works. Making these kind of overpowered people for the fun of it is makes Naruto Fanon the shithole it is today. This is no way directed solely on you, but by making this type of character, you will be included into that group. * Back to the Rinnegan and Sage Mode thing, I really don't see why you need both for this character. Rinnegan was enough to completely crush Konoha, and if this guy isn't like Pain, and isn't a villain, he'll have the time to actually surpass Nagato eventually. And by that, I don't mean you're going to write in next week that "oh lol, he's stronger than Nagato now." No. To make a character strong by legit means, you should either RP with other users, or write up stories that explain how he obtained that power, but more importantly, why he obtained it. Anyways, I really find the idea that your character has both of the strongest powers revealed in Naruto Shippūden thus far, save for the Eternal Mangekyō, which I hope to God you're not planning to add. * "He also has considerable knowledge on sealing jutsu. He has been noted to, on many occassions, to have abnormally high chakra levels, quite larger than Nagato's." Seriously? Ontop of Rinnegan and Sage Mode, he has "stronger chakra levels than Nagato", which I just said should wait until this character has been properly trained through independent stories or RP'ing. And also, to put the cherry on top, you give him sealing jutsu expertise. Now I'm sure that was for the fun of it. Now, for more specific issues: *'Shinsuke's Space-Time Technique:' .....*sighs*..... Now, is this for real? This guy has Sage Mode, meaning he already has enhanced speed, and Rinnegan for Shinra Tensei which if it is used in a certain way, can allow for flight. On top of that, is there seriously a need for a space-time technique also? I mean, come on dude. This is getting embarrassing now. *'Contract Seal:' This was a seal created by Minato, and I don't see any trace of this guy having any tutelage under him, nor even any Affiliation with him. How can he even know it? I have the answer. He doesn't know it, because he can't know it. Minato created it. It'd be the same as giving this character Chidori, when he never met Kakashi or Sasuke, let alone ever studied under either of them. *'Yin-Yang Release Armour:' Again... this character really doesn't need even this. You're just piling a bunch of random thoughts you consider "cool", and piling them into one character. That isn't the way to design a character, and doing that will not bode well for you with future creations. If it was me, I would have turned this character into at least two or three characters. It really just seems to me that you combined Naruto and Nagato together, with the appearance of the Sage of Six Paths. Making something like this makes you stand out like a n00b, and like I mentioned before, admins will eventually grow extremely tiresome with you, to the point where you might get banned for so much as something extremely minor. My advice is to ditch either the Sage Mode or Rinnegan to start, and then ditch the techniques that are just fodder. Design this character to follow one sort of direction, and then broaden on it, instead of making several branches. Millions of branches can break with the simplest of actions, whereas a sole tree trunk is difficult to break easily. Remember that. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay... removed them... can I keep the space-time ninjutsu now that I removed Sage Mode? I was thinking of making the Yin-Yang Release Armour his signature ability, can I still do that? ...and about Izanagi look http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Raian_Getsueikirite has it and he's created by an admin, anyways, Izanagi is basically just a Yin-Yang Release. If I need to remove something to keep the Yin-Yang armour, then tell me, other than the Rinnegan because I need that for the Yin-Yang manipulation.Shabih 21:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well, Izanagi shouldn't be in the hands of someone who doesn't have Uchiha or Senju blood, so Ten will be spoken with when he returns to NF. On the other hand, it's cowardly to say "oh, he's doing it, so it makes it oki doke to do it myself." Like I said, again. Whether you wanna use that Armour thing is up to you, but you can't just give him everything on the spot. The character has to be developed through RP's or independent stories. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Okay I won't get Izanagi, because he's not got Senju or Uchiha blood, but he is descended from the Sage. I'll use my Yin-Yang Release Armour as the base. By designing the character in one direction, do you mean like Naruto does, advancing on his Rasengan and his Tailed-Beast control? So should I just keep advancing his skill with the Rinnegan through independant stories and keep Yin-Yang Release armour as a base (like the Lightning Release Armour)... Is it okay to keep all the nature releases, Rinnegan techs, normal Shinobi skills (e.g. Summoning, Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness, Chakra Flow, Evil Sealing etc.)? In your opinion should I remove the Space-Time tech?--Shabih 08:34, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :* Yes, Space-Time technique should be removed... its appearance on the article is unnecessary along with the Rinnegan which has the ability to transcend life and death. This Yin-Yang Armor technique you keep speaking off...Yin Release "can be used to create form out of nothingness" and Yang Release "can be used to breathe life into form", these two ideas seem quite powerful but as you have not yet created the article I cannot judge whether or not what direction you are going to take this in.--Hohenheim of Light 10:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok will remove Space-Time tech... Well Rinnegan is neccessary, its the main power he has and the reason he can use Yin-Yang... Its kind of like taking the Sharingan off Kakashi and telling him to do Kamui without it. Okay i'm going to start creating Yin-Yang release armour. --Shabih 19:36, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :My only question is why in the hell does he have to have the rinnegan? What people dont realize is that its 1) Rare and 2) its just a gimmick. While yes I used it, that character isnt a main character anymore, hes a back up side character. Making a rinnegan user the main character is like what they did with giving naruto the nine tailed fox at the beginning it was pointless in my opinion, he should have gotten it later or at least not had access to its power till later. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo sup dude I challange you to RP.KamiYomi 04:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC)